Mon enemi
by DarkPatronus97
Summary: Comment Harry voit son enemi, Drago Malefoy, après l'avoir vu pleurer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde... Cette fiction n'est pas une Drarry et peut contenir quelques OOC. Personnages et lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling.


**Donc voilà, petit OS assez court. Il se peut que Drago soit légèrement OOC, mais c'est comment je m'imaginais Drago aux moments décrits. **

Harry n'avait jamais été celui, à juger les gens par leurs simples actes et faits. En fait, Harry avait toujours été celui, qui voulait en savoir plus, qui voulait savoir pourquoi ces gens agissaient de cette manière. Certaines personnes, par contre, ne méritaient pas cette attention. La première dans la liste de Celui-qui-a-survécu, était forcément Voldemort et le deuxième, Drago Malefoy. Malefoy avait toujours été odieux envers Harry, depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur les marches de Poudlard. 'C'est de la pure jalousie' avaient dit Hermione et Ron. Et Harry les avait cru, jusqu'au jour où il vit Drago Malefoy dans les toilettes des filles, penché au-dessus d'un ancien lavabo, se mouillant le visage comme pour noyer les horribles actes qu'il avait commis. Harry avait alors été prêt à lui balancer toutes les méchancetés qui lui étaient passées par la tête à ce moment-là, mais c'était sans compter le sanglot que Malefoy laissa échapper. Un poète moldu, dont Harry avait oublié le nom, avait dit : « Voir souffrir son ennemi est la jouissance des jouissances » (1). Mais Harry ne voyait pas cela du même œil. Quelque chose tourmentait le Serpentard, quelque chose de grave et sombre. Sinon, Malefoy ne se serait jamais permis de pleurer, pas là où tout le monde et n'importe qui pouvait le voir. Si Drago Malefoy lui-même pleurait, c'est qu'il devait beaucoup, beaucoup souffrir.

Au lieu de partager son avis avec celui, qu'il savait être un mangemort, Harry pénétra les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et s'avança doucement vers sa Némésis. Malefoy leva le regard et aperçut Harry dans le miroir pendu au-dessus du lavabo. Son regard se fit de glace, mais Harry sentait bien que Malefoy était gêné et s'en voulait de s'être montré si faible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? Te moquer ? Allez, ne te gêne pas, rit » Harry crut entendre Malefoy ajouter un 'rira bien qui rira le dernier', mais il fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu.

« Tu pleures ? » Malefoy lui fit face, désormais. Son ton se fit ironique, sa meilleure arme contre Harry. « Non, j'ai une fuite d'eau dans le cerveau » Harry dû se retenir pour ne pas laisser échapper un léger rire. Effectivement, le sarcasme de Malefoy restera à jamais sa signature. Le blond était prêt à partir lorsqu'Harry l'interpella.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Malefoy se retourna, son masque d'habitude si froid se décomposa.

« Pardon ? »

« Est-ce que tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un ? » Là, Harry voyait bien qu'il avait déstabilisé son ennemi. Malefoy se reprit rapidement, néanmoins, abordant à nouveau ce regard froid et distant.

« Tu es complètement déchiré mentalement, Potter. Pourquoi est-ce que je te parlerai à toi ? Je n'ai rien à te dire. Maintenant, si tu permets… » Dit-il, en reprenant son chemin. Cette fois, Harry se résigna à le suivre.

Vingt ans plus tard, Harry se retrouvait sur le quai 9 ¾. Ginny, sa merveilleuse femme, se tenait à ses côtés et entre eux, la petite Lily Luna, qui voulait également aller à Poudlard. Harry n'était pas aussi content de la voir partir. Après tout, c'était sa petite dernière et il ne voulait pas la laisser partir aussi vite.

« Au revoir papa, au revoir maman » Albus Severus prit ses parents dans ses bras avant de monter dans le train, un sourire aux lèvres. La fille d'Hermione et de Ron le suivit de près, tandis que ses parents rejoignirent Harry et Ginny.

« Il a changé Malefoy, quand même. Physiquement, je parle » Harry hocha la tête, ayant remarqué Malefoy quelques minutes plus tôt. Hermione se mêla à la conversation.

« Tu aurais quand même pu éviter de dire cela à Rose »

« Dire quoi ? »

« De ne pas fréquenter Scorpius Malefoy. Vous n'êtes plus des gamins » Ils commencèrent à se chamailler encore une fois. 'Pour mieux se réconcilier plus tard' pensa Harry avec un sourire. Le chef de gare siffla et Harry dit une dernière fois au revoir à ses fils, souriant chaleureusement à Albus, celui qui avait le plus peur. Puis, le regard d'Harry s'attarda sur les Malefoy. Le jeune Scorpius n'était pas encore monté dans le train. Ce qu'Harry vit lui réchauffa le cœur, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors que le jeune blond s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le train, Drago l'interpella. Puis, lorsque son fils était suffisamment prêt, l'aîné prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre lui. Il lui dit quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit et le jeune Scorpius sourit avant de monter dans le train.

« Effectivement, Malefoy à beaucoup changer » Puis, le train partit. Certains élèves crièrent 'au revoir' à leurs parents, des mères laissèrent échapper quelques larmes tandis que les pères essayaient tant bien que mal de les consoler.

« Tout se passera bien » dit-elle à l'intention d'Harry.

« J'en suis certain » lui répondit-il. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers les Malefoy et vit que la femme de Drago avait trouvé refuge dans ses bras. Le regard des deux hommes se croisa et Malefoy sourit timidement. Harry lui sourit en retour et se retourna. Même si lui et Drago n'étaient pas devenus amis, Harry s'en fichait bien. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas s'il accepterait de devenir son ami. Leur relation ne serait plus la même, car perdre un ennemi est une grande perte malgré tout.

**(1) Citation tiré du poète allemand Friedrich Nietzsche, 1881 **


End file.
